In recent years, not only video cameras but also digital still cameras and mobile phones capable of taking moving image have become common. Moreover, in these apparatuses, the number of pixels in an imaging sensor has increased, and those with an imaging sensor having more than 10 million pixels are appearing on the market as a matter of course.
Such an apparatus having more pixels outputs image data with an extremely large data amount (data size) from the imaging sensor if photographing is performed as it is. Accordingly, the data size of the image data output from the imaging sensor is required to be reduced due to limitation on performances and a price so that these apparatuses can shoot moving image.
Hence, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of reducing a data size by performing resizing processing on image data in a format based on the Bayer array at the stage of Bayer data before interpolation, for example. Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of reducing the data size of the output image data (Bayer data) by driving the imaging sensor in a pixel addition mode.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-8457    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-147489